


Small, Terrible

by sodappend



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, most of the 3k words is sex LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is a bit more intense than Rin expects. He doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small, Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Chy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chymandah) for impromptu beta-ing for me.
> 
>  
> 
> OH GOD RIN MOVED OUT MY HEART UHUHU MY OTP BBYS it's ok huhuhuhu

When Rin found out that he would be moving out of his dorm room, his feelings about the matter were mixed. He was, of course, happy to be spending time with Sousuke again (he accepted he had a strange soft spot for all his childhood friends, probably because they reminded him of a happier time) but he wasn't quite sure how to feel about leaving his roommate. Aiichirou had really helped him through his rough patch when he'd first joined Samezuka’s swim team, had stuck with him despite his erratic behaviour until he got his shit together, and had generally become a steady, encouraging presence throughout the rest of his time in school so far, despite how he was still prone to the slightly overbearing bouts of hero worship Rin didn't completely understand (though they did good things they did for his ego, not that he'd ever admit it). The boy truly had become one of his best friends, and something just felt _wrong_ about leaving him, even if it was only for the room across the hall. 

His hesitation only continued to increase when he told Aiichirou about the new rooming arrangement and was treated to what he was sure was the most disappointed face he had ever seen on anyone in his life, followed by a morose aura that seemed to follow the boy everywhere for the rest of the week, which in turn made him sullen as well. 

"Why don't you just get together already and save yourself all this suffering?" Sousuke had asked one afternoon after watching Rin be especially aggressive during a solo training session. Rin, in the middle of lifting himself out of the water, yelped (which he denied doing afterwards) and slipped back into the water. 

"The fuck are you talking about?" Rin said, flushing as he caught the towel his friend tossed at him when he got out of the pool (successfully, this time). Sousuke just raised his eyebrows at him. 

"You and Nitori are being so disgusting I would have thought you'd been screwing for ages if I didn't just move in to the room across yours," he said, an unimpressed quirk to his brow. “I mean, you’re already pining and you haven’t even moved out yet.” 

Rin, who had begun to sputter from the middle of Sousuke's sentence, walked into the shower rooms without a word, ignoring the amused he heard behind him.

 

oOOo

 

Despite his continued denial of the idea of anything between Ai and he (to Sousuke, who had kept at it from the day by the pool), Rin couldn't help but become increasingly conscious of his junior. He found himself analysing every interaction and conversation with the boy, and at times he had to shake himself when he stared at his roommate a bit longer that strictly necessary. He had caught Ai shooting him considering, if not slightly apprehensive, glances, so he knew he wasn't being entirely discreet about it.

The final blow, however, had come the night before he was set to switch rooms when the new school year had officially begun and Mikoshiba's membership of Samezuka's swimming club was finalised. Rin was sitting on his bed, towelling his damp hair, when Aiichirou walked into the room, his own hair still dripping from the shower, and bowed deeply in front of him. 

"I'll say this again tomorrow before you leave, Senpai, but for the short time we've been roommates, thank you for everything!" he said, fists clenched beside him.

"We're only switching rooms Ai, I'll still see you during breaks and practice," Rin said, his lips lifting into a small, fond smile.

"It still won't be the same…" Aiichirou trailed of, straightening up, his teary eyes partially obscured by his fringe.

Rin's smile widened into a full-blown grin as he felt a rush of affection for his roommate surge through him (damn anyone who denied that he was _adorable_ ), and he stood to ruffle his hair. He paused, his hands centimetres from the Aiichirou's head, as the words ' _screwing already_ ' echoed in his head (in Sousuke's voice, no less), and he flinched, pulling back to sit down again and offer words of encouragement instead. Before he could say anything, Aiichirou's head whipped up and he looked at him with such a hurt expression that Rin's words caught in his throat. 

"Goodnight Senpai," Aiichirou said after he quickly schooled his features back to something resembling, but not quite, indifference and climbed up the ladder to his bed. Rin felt a enormous wave of guilt wash over him, and as he stood to turn off the light, he couldn't help feel like he had just royally fucked something up.

 

oOOo

 

Rin had trouble sleeping after that and had only drifted off for what felt like a moment when he was woken up by the bed frame squeaking above him. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Aiichirou's barely audible breathing hitch. His earlier feeling of guilt washed over him tenfold. Was Ai _crying_? Was it his fault? He was about to get up to apologise (for once – after everything he’d done he'd never actually made the boy cry like this before) when Aiichirou moaned.

Rin froze, holding his breath. Aiichirou moaned again, and it echoed, abnormally loud in the silence of the room. In the whole year that they'd lived together, neither of them had walked into the other doing this, both careful to avoid any awkwardness, and now he had no idea how to react. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to fall asleep and forget this ever happened, when a choked groan made blood rush to his groin. He had considered Aiichirou a good friend, but in this moment his view of the boy who had always projected an aura of naiveté changed completely - the feeling that Aiichirou was untouchable that had always been there disappeared and now Rin burned to reach for him, overwhelmed by realisation and acknowledgement of feelings and the sounds Aiichirou was making were not helping his restraint _at all_.

He placed an arm over his eyes, trying to ignore both his roommate and his hardening erection because he was _not_ going to wank listening to _Ai_ do it, for fuck’s sake, as the moans echoing around the room became more urgent.

"Rin-senpai" Aiichirou groaned, his voice trembling, and Rin gasped before he could realise he even opened his mouth. Another moan above him turned into a startled cry halfway through, and for a moment there was nothing but silence and the only sound Rin could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.

Another moment passed and Rin stood, slowly because he didn't know if he could stay upright otherwise, and climbed the few steps up to Aiichirou's bed. He shirt was hiked up his chest, supporting himself on his elbows, looking at Rin like a trapped animal, tears at the corners of his eyes. His chest was still heaving, his cock straining hard against the boxers he slept in. 

Rin got onto the bed and leaned forwards. Aiichirou flinched, sitting up, looking like he was torn between crying and running out of the room.

"Ai-" Rin started, his voice low, not knowing what it was he was asking. He breathed out and reached towards him, ignoring another flinch to press their foreheads together.

"Senpai," Aiichirou breathed, relaxing, almost melting towards Rin. He pulled back a little and looked Ai in the eyes, asking permission, and pressed their lips firmly together when he saw nothing but relief and a tentative happiness.

Aiichirou’s response was instantaneous. He gasped and deepened the kiss, fisting his hands in Rin's shirt and leaned backwards, pulling Rin down with him. Rin groaned and lowered himself onto his elbows, holding onto Ai's hair. The kiss was passionate but hesitant, controlled, like a decision that wasn't quite made. Rin hissed as a shift brought their erections to slide against each other for a moment and pulled back, remembering their position.

"Ai, do you-"

"Senpai, please," Aiichirou whispered pulling, Rin's face back towards his. "Please," he breathed against his lips, the tears that had stuck in his lashes trailing down the side of his face.

It was enough. Rin surged forward and captured Aiichirou's lips with his. This kiss wasn't like the last, it was instantly bruising, all heat, lips and tongues battling for dominance. Rin groaned as Aiichirou nipped at his lips and paused for only a second before slipping a hand under his shirt, the other still supporting him, and ran it over Ai's torso, feeling the planes of his stomach before moving to tweak at his nipple. Ai keened at the sudden contact, sensitive from the remnants of his earlier arousal. Rin shifted and ground their cocks together, Aiichirou whining at the sensation, his hips bucking in an attempt to increase the friction. 

"Senpai, please, I need-" Aiichirou moaned as Rin slipped his hand into his shorts and squeezed his cock. "Please fuck me," he whispered, softer, with an air of embarrassed desperation. Rin growled against his lips and pulled away completely, grabbing Aiichirou's hand to pull him along. 

"C'mon, goddamit Ai," he said as Aiichirou paused, unsure of what exactly was happening. Rin let go, rolling his eyes, and practically jumped off the top bunk to rummage in the drawers by his own bed. Aiichirou rid himself of his shirt, realising what Rin was doing, and followed shakily down the ladder to on Rin's bed, suddenly self-conscious.

Rin turned and quirked an eyebrow at Aiichirou's increased state of nudity before chuckling, at which Aiichirou blushed and placed his face in his hands, pulling off his own shirt and tossing the condom and lube on his bed before kneeling down in front of Aiichirou, and holding onto his knees to pull his thighs open.

Aichiirou squeaked, peeking down through his fingers and Rin chucked, pulling Aiichirou's hands from his face and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and knuckles before licking and biting his way down his neck and chest, smiling when Aiichirou squirmed and let out soft moans as he sucked and bit down on a nipple.

He rested back on the balls of his feet and pulled Aiichirou's legs apart, meeting less resistance this time, and leaned forward to mouth at Aiichirou's still-hard cock through his boxers. Aiichirou's hips bucked and he moaned brokenly at the pressure and the sight of it, pushing his cock harder against Rin's mouth. Rin palmed himself through his shorts, easing the pressure of his arousal before pulling Aiichirou’s boxers down, the other boy lifting his hips when the garment caught on the bed. 

Rin's breath hitched at the sight of Aiichirou's cock, still hard and straining upward despite the long interruption. It was larger than he'd expected for Aiichirou’s size, almost the same length as his own though a little slimmer, and his cock jumped at the idea of it inside him. Putting the thought aside for the moment, he wrapped his hand around it and stroked, leaning forward and capturing beads of pre-come with his tongue, making Aiichirou's hips twitch. After one last glance at the younger boy, who was panting hard, staring at him with heated eyes, he took his cock down all the way to the base, keeping his hands firm on Aiichirou’s hips as the boy tried to thrust up into the heat of his mouth. Rin withdrew, sucking hard, and ran his tongue around the tip of before taking it back into his throat and swallowing around it. Aiichirou looked completely wrecked, pupils blown, muffling his moans with his hand, and Rin had to reach into his shorts and squeeze the base of his cock to tamp down his reaction to the sight of that face.

Aiichirou reached down and ran his fingers through Rin's hair, letting out a long moan. They tightened a few moments later, and gently pulled Rin off his cock. 

"Senpai, please, I can't-" Aiichirou groaned as Rin gave the head of his cock one last, hard suck before pulling away completely, nudging at Aiichirou to move further back onto the bed.

He pulled his boxers off, hissing at the cloth's friction against his oversensitive cock, and joined Aiichirou on the bed, who drew him into a deep kiss before pulling his knees apart, Rin resting between them.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, fingers prodding at Aiichirou's hole. The boy blushed again, and Rin idly wondered how he could still be embarrassed after just having his cock down Rin's throat.

"Never with another person," Aiichirou said, mumbling under his breath "just with fingers and, um, toys."

Rin’s breath was knocked out of him as he imaged Aiichirou with his cock leaking with a dildo shoved deep inside him, resting his forehead on Aiichirou's leg for a moment to pull himself together before picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. He pressed at Aiichirou's hole before slowly easing a finger in. It was hot and tight inside him, the muscle resisting but soon allowing him to add a second finger, prompting a soft moan. He stretched him, stroking with his fingers, and adding a third when it moving became easier. 

Aiichirou was breathing hard, jaw clenched as if trying to rein in his reaction, spots of red dusting his cheekbones, and he cried out when Rin withdrew a finger and crooked the remaining two to find his prostate. 

After a few moments, Rin withdrew his fingers and shifted to whisper in Aiichirou's ear. "Are you sure about this?" Rin asked. Aiichirou said nothing, taking a deep breath before turning his head toward Rin’s, resting his face in his red hair, and nodding. He moved to sit up, pushing at Rin to make him sit back, and grabbed the condom packet from the bed.

Rin swallowed. "Put it on me," he said, giving his cock a quick stoke before leaning back on his hands. Aiichirou blushed and bit his lip before quickly ripping the packet open and leaning towards him. He bent down, hands resting on Rin’s inner thigh, and licked a trail down his cock before beginning to mouth at his balls before reaching up with his free hand to stroke his shaft.

"Ai-- Fuck!" Rin cried, throwing his head back, thoughts completely scrambled by bewilderment and the sudden pleasure that pulsed through him at Aiichirou's actions. Aiichirou smiled, grazing his teeth across the base of Rin's cock, making him jerk, and pulled away, rolling the condom onto Rin's length before giving him a final, firm stroke. Rin let out a breathy laugh, still winded from his earlier surprise, and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

"I've got to admit I didn't expect that." He said before pulling Aiichirou onto his lap so the boy was straddling him, pressing their cocks together with one hand. Aiichirou let out a soft sound before blushing and resting his forehead against Rin's.

"I- I've wanted to do this with senpai for a long time," he muttered under his breath. Rin bit his lip and manoeuvred Aiichirou on top of him, guiding him to rest with his knees on either side of him and and shifting until his cock pressed against Aiichirou's hole, before loosening his hold and resting his hands lightly on Aiichirou's thighs, letting him decide what he wanted.

Aiichirou swallowed and shifted his weight to his legs before sinking down a couple of inches onto Rin's cock with a shaky breath, before withdrawing only to lower himself further down a moment later. He groaned at the feeling of Rin’s cock entering him, opening him up, and his nerves were alight with every slow drag of the hard flesh inside him. 

Rin groaned, his grip tightening on Aiichirou's hips, not wanting to move before he was ready. Aiichirou continued to move on top of him, taking more of his cock with each movement of his hips. When he finally bottomed out, Rin's grip on Aiichirou was bruising, his restraint stretched to the breaking point. Aiichirou began to thrust, gently rocking back and forth as he did, moaning every time the movement caught his prostate. Rin began to move his hips with Aiichirou's rhythm, clenching his jaw at the feeling of Aiichirou's hole gripping his cock.

"Ai, I need to move," he said through gritted teeth, nails digging into Aiichirou's hips.

"Please, senpai," Aiichirou choked out, the stinging pain of Rin's fingers on him only serving to turn him on further.

Rin groaned at Aiichirou's assent and snapped his hips forward, driving his cock hard into Aiichirou's hole. Aiichirou cried out in pleasure, almost sobbing at the friction the movement put against his prostate. Rin thrust again, once, twice, before pulling out, eliciting a shimper of protest. He flipped Aiichirou over so he rested on his elbows and knees, and pressed himself slowly into his hole before beginning to fuck into him with quick, sharp thrusts.

Aiichirou shrieked at the intense sensation as the new position pushed Rin's cock against his prostate with every hard, almost brutal thrust. He reached behind him and squeezed Rin's thigh in encouragement and a request for more, nails digging deep. Rin's movement stuttered for a moment, somewhat surprised by the realisation that Aiichirou liked it rough, before shifting to ram into Aiichirou's hole without restraint. Aiichirou cried out, his moans replaced by a continuous babble and grunts of pleasure, the only words Rin could make out being 'senpai'. 

"Don't you think you should stop calling me that at a time like this?" Rin teased, gently pushing his hand down on Aiichirou's back so his ass stuck up further and his spine curved into an exaggerated arch, pulling Rin even deeper inside him. Rin leaned forward and reached to pull at Aiichirou's cock, jerking as his hole tightened even further around his cock. He felt his balls draw tight as his orgasm neared, and he quickly pulled out to flip Aiichirou back around, pushing his knees towards his chest and ramming his cock deep back into Aiichirou’s hole in one smooth motion. He pounded into Aiichirou at a vicious pace, reaching between them to fist at his cock, and groaned as Aiichirou began to stiffen and his hole tightened further around him. 

"Senpai… Fuck, R-rin, I'm going to come!" Aiichirou cried, and Rin shuddered at the sound of his name, the movement of his hips even faster, his arousal stoked higher than he thought was possible. He groaned, feeling himself close to to the edge. He lifted his free hand to hold onto Aiichirou’s hair and tugged. 

"Yeah, c'mon Ai, come, I want to see you-"

Aiichirou cried out as he writhed with the beginnings of his orgasm, his next shout muffled as he leaned forward to bite Rin's shoulder as he came onto both their chests, his fingers etching deep, red lines down his back. Rin thrusted hard into Aiichirou one last time before stilling and coming hard, the sweet sting of teeth and nails biting into him and the tightening around his cock pushing him over the edge.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed. Rin pulled out of Aiichirou's hole, making both boys wince, and shifted so that the Aiichirou rested on top of him, cringing a little at the feel of come between them, though neither of  had the desire or energy to pull away from each other and clean up.

It was several minutes later that Rin found the energy to open his eyes and look up at Aiichirou, who was staring at him fondly with half-lidded eyes. He smiled and placed his hand in the younger boy's hair, ruffling it affectionately. 

"Huh," he started, his smile turning mischievous. Aiichirou's stare turned questioning. "You're unexpectedly wild, aren't you?"

Aiichirou squeaked. Rin didn't think he'd seen anyone go red from head to toe so quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this obsession with Nitori being the kinkier and occasionally more aggressive one in bed and being less easily flustered (after he gets used to actually doing it with Rin) uhu I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> The sex scene ending up being drawn out longer than I wanted it to, so I will probably be coming back to this later to fix it up a bit more. Also I can't write porn.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
